


Brother, be my shelter.

by iwearplaids



Series: 5 steps in life [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mostly just brotherly fluff, canon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: 4 times Bhallaladeva and Amarendra were brothers and 1 time they weren't.





	Brother, be my shelter.

1.

Sivagami held both her sons in her arms, showering them with kisses and love. She marveled at the thought that a few months ago she had no children and now, she had two.

Baahubali and Bhallaladeva.

She looked at her two perfect babies, these two would grow up and be the best thing that happened to Mahishmati. Her son would be the greatest king to rule this kingdom.

2.

The two princes of Mahishmati were famous for their wild behavior, so, it was suspicious when Sivagami couldn’t find them around, or hear them. On any other day, she could easily find them troubling everyone else, running around the palace with unexplainable energy and generally creating much chaos. But, that day, she couldn’t find any trace of them.

Worried, she asked her husband.

“That intolerable spawn of yours might be up to something, pulling my son along with him.”, she wondered why she even tried. Bijjala’s opinion about Amarendra was a pendulum, swinging between pure loath and indifference.

It’d seem she had no reason to worry, few minutes later, she found the two of them in Amarendra’s chamber, bend over on the floor, the only sound filling the room being the scratching of nibs on paper.

Standing by the door, the mother smiled at the serene sight before walking away to attend to her duties.

* * *

 

It was Amarendra’s idea to try their hand at drawing. He’d seen a painting of the Rajmata being made by one of their artists, and the young 8-year-old’s mind had been awed seeing the colors meld together and come to life. He realized that he could build a world of his own.

And the first thing he did; he pulled Bhalla into his new-found world.

They ended up in Amarendra’s room, and though Bhalla had went along with his brother reluctantly, he’d gotten very interested in the activity. Something about watching the ink spread into shapes, and making it bend and turn to his whim and command was satisfying his mind.

He sketched out an elephant, unproportionate and missing a leg, but, it’s humungous figure filled the entire page. Peeping into Amarendra’s drawing, he saw that his brother had drawn a picnic portrait. Sivagami sitting on the beach, Bhalla and Baahu running around. Bijjala standind afar, turned away from the scene. And then he noticed something else.

“Dai ! Why are the trees like that ?”

“Like what ?”

“Why are they bend like that ?”

Baahu lifted his head, he looked at his brother, astonished at his stupidity.

“It’s a windy day.”, he said in a flat tone, annoyed at having to state the obvious.

“So ?”, Bhalla questioned, “The trees don’t bend like that even when it is windy.”, he said, scandalized at his brother’s audacity to be condescending while being the idiot.

Amarendra paused for a minute, taking in what Bhalla said, he replied, “Well, in my world, it does !”

He went back to his picture, drawing more unnaturally bend trees.

3.

“3, 2, 1, GO !”

“You can’t start before GO !”

Bhalla laughed heartily, continuing to run down the hall, closely followed by Baahu. The boys rushed past the soldiers, narrowly dodging a hit. Someone yelled at them, but, went unheard over the sound of their own laughter and the blood rushing through their ears.

Reaching the other end of the hallway, Bhalla skid to finish. Placing his hands on the wall to protect his face from a hit. Just as he stopped himself, THWAP ! Baahu hit the walls, too.

“You cheated ! “

“I did not cheat” the words were swallowed between the fits of laughter. Bhalla pumped his fist in the air and yelled, “I won ! You didn’t !”

Baahu smacked his brother, “You cheated. Re-race.”

The brothers moved themselves to the start line, closest point to the wall. This time, Baahu counted.

“3, 2, 1, GO !”

4.

“He didn’t mean it.”

The silence that followed told Bhalla that his brother didn’t believe him.

“You know he didn’t. Father never thinks before he speaks. You’ve seen him.”

“You don’t have to lie so much to defend him.”

“I am not –“

“Stop. I don’t care what he says. I never liked him anyway.”

+1.

Maharaj Bhallaladeva sat in his room, resting for a moment, content with himself. Rajmata Sivagami Devi has given the order for the assassination of Baahubali. Things will go the right way, he can feel it in his bones.

Mahishmati will be truly his, once and for all.

He doesn’t need anything else.

He doesn’t need anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love comments, and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
